Questione di fiducia
Questione di fiducia è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 13 settembre 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Huatli. Racconto precedente: Jace è solo Storia Huatli primeggiava in esattamente due campi. Era un’eccellente cavaliera e un’eloquente oratrice. Quando dava prova delle sue doti in questi due ambiti, brillava più di qualsiasi altro cavaliere al servizio dell’Impero del Sole. Non aveva mai provato il desiderio di essere nient’altro ed era certa che, dopo tanti anni di preparazione e ascesa sociale, finalmente l’imperatore le avrebbe conferito il titolo di poetessa guerriera. “Mostramela di nuovo”, mormorò suo cugino. Huatli aprì la bisaccia e lo scintillio dell’acciaio ammiccò ai due cavalieri. Inti diede un’occhiata dentro la borsa, abbozzando un sorriso. “È orribile.” Suo cugino era di un’imperturbabilità esasperante. Negli anni, Huatli aveva imparato a quantificare il suo entusiasmo e da quella frase di due sole parole dedusse che era al settimo cielo dall’orgoglio. “Chiunque l’abbia forgiata era un inetto e chi l’ha brandita era ancora più inetto.” Huatli sorrise. La loro vittoria finale era stata facile: nessuna vittima nelle due fazioni, solo abilità superiori in combattimento e un’offerta decisamente convincente. La Legione del Vespro si era ritirata sulle proprie navi senza armi né orgoglio. Huatli osservò la piazza mentre con suo cugino varcava l’arco all’ingresso di Pachatupa. Alcuni servitori erano impegnati nei preparativi per la cerimonia di celebrazione del loro ritorno a casa, che si sarebbe svolta qualche ora più tardi. Altri cittadini la stavano attraversando con aria intenta, ma la maggior parte della piazza era deserta. Solo le cavalcature dei guerrieri, due zampartiglio dagli occhi lucenti, sembravano preoccuparsi della loro presenza. Il dinosauro di Huatli diede uno strattone alle redini, impaziente di tornare alle stalle per rifocillarsi. Huatli e Inti erano di ritorno dall’ultima grande campagna dell’Impero sulla Costa del Sole. Gran parte dell’esercito era già rientrato, ma il loro squadrone era stato trattenuto da una battaglia finale contro la Legione del Vespro. E, come tutte le vittorie meritate, anche questa aveva regalato un bottino notevole. Inti allungò una mano e Huatli gli passò la spada rubata. Suo cugino ruotò il polso per saggiarne il peso, poi la restituì. “Avresti dovuto vedere il loro sacerdote”, disse. “Gerofante”, lo corresse Huatli. “Gerofante? Che orrore... In ogni caso, le sue unghie erano identiche a quelle della nonna.” Huatli rispose con un esagerato cenno del capo e un suono di enfatico assenso. “Tutto torna. Considerando le prove, è altamente probabile che la nonna sia una vampira.” Si voltò verso Inti, enumerando i vari indizi con la mano che non reggeva le redini del dinosauro. “Inappetenza, sguardo vacuo, inspiegabilmente ancora in vita...” Inti sogghignò furbesco. Huatli sorrise a sua volta. I due erano cresciuti insieme, passando dalle lotte con i bastoni di legno dell’infanzia alle battaglie contro i nemici dell’Impero del Sole da adulti. Inti diede un colpetto sulla spalla di Huatli. Un folto gruppo di persone stava camminando verso di loro con un’aria di gioiosa aspettativa sul volto. “Ti lascio ai tuoi ammiratori”, disse il cavaliere. Huatli si congedò da Inti. “Huatli! Bentornata a casa!”, esclamò uno degli sconosciuti. Huatli sorrise e chinò il capo in segno di ringraziamento. Una ragazzina di non più di tredici anni si staccò dal gruppo e corse verso di lei, con gli occhi spalancati e il respiro affannoso. “Poetessa guerriera, terrai un’orazione alla cerimonia del ritorno?” Huatli detestava quando la gente dava per scontato che avesse raggiunto un obiettivo mentre in realtà non era così. “Oggi parlerò, ma non sono ancora la poetessa guerriera. Come ti chiami, amica mia?” “Wayta. Ti ho ascoltato parlare all’ultima festa dell’equinozio... sei stata incredibile!” “Scrivi poesie, Wayta?” La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, visibilmente imbarazzata. “Non sono degne di essere condivise.” Huatli si piegò in avanti perché il resto della piccola (e crescente) folla non potesse sentire. “Vuoi sapere un segreto?” Wayta guardò Huatli meravigliata. La guerriera ricambiò con un sorriso aperto. “Esistono solo due tipi di poesie al mondo: quelle buone e quelle sincere. Le buone poesie sono frutto dell’intelligenza e chiunque può scriverle con un po’ di impegno. Ma le poesie sincere racchiudono una sorta di magia: la capacità di far provare ad altre persone le tue stesse emozioni è un sortilegio molto potente.” Huatli proseguì: “Se pensi che il tuo lavoro non sia pronto per essere condiviso, non cercare di renderlo buono. Cerca di renderlo sincero”. Poi le fece l’occhiolino. Sul viso di Wayta si disegnò un enorme sorriso. Un’ora dopo, la cerimonia del ritorno ebbe inizio e Huatli attese con pazienza il momento di entrare in scena. Sebbene la loro fosse stata una piccola missione, rappresentava la conclusione di un’operazione più ampia volta a liberare la Costa del Sole dagli invasori. Per celebrare questa gioiosa occasione, l’imperatore si sarebbe rivolto a tutti i cittadini di Pachatupa e Huatli avrebbe tenuto un’orazione. Il titolo di poeta guerriero veniva conferito solo a una persona in un’intera generazione, il cui compito era tramandare storie e tessere gli eventi in parole. Chiunque aspirasse a fregiarsi di questo titolo doveva dimostrare di eccellere nei servizi prestati per l’impero. Una tale responsabilità sarebbe stata un peso enorme per qualunque persona della sua giovane età, ma Huatli non si lasciava vincere facilmente dalla pressione. Tutti i sudditi dell’Impero del Sole rispettavano il loro imperatore, ma non c’era abitante che non amasse il poeta guerriero. Questo sarebbe sicuramente stato l’ultimo discorso di Huatli prima che l’imperatore le conferisse l’ambito titolo e la giovane non desiderava altro che dimostrarsi all’altezza di tale ammirazione. Non esistevano requisiti specifici per ottenere la carica di poeta guerriero, ma la crescente fiducia dell’imperatore nei suoi confronti sembrava indicare che l’annuncio era imminente. Huatli lo sentiva nell’aria, come l’odore di metallo prima di una tempesta. Rilassò le spalle e inspirò l’aria stantia. Il dinosauro che montava spostava il peso da un lato all’altro, impaziente di lasciare l’oscurità della stalla. Huatli appoggiò una mano sulla sua pelle ruvida, ordinandogli di stare fermo. “Aspetta”, lo esortò, trasmettendo il ricordo del profumo di cibo attraverso la connessione che la univa alla bestia. Non appena avvertì la promessa di una ricompensa, il dinosauro si tranquillizzò. Huatli gli diede una pacca sul collo. La bestia drizzò le piume, poi rimase in attesa con fredda semplicità, pronta a ricevere il prossimo comando di Huatli. La guerriera sarebbe stata chiamata a parlare da un momento all’altro: ormai non temeva più di parlare in pubblico, si chiedeva solo se avesse parlato a sufficienza. L’aria nella stalla era calda e pesante. In lontananza, riusciva a sentire l’eco della voce dell’imperatore che si rivolgeva ai cittadini di Pachatupa. Tutti gli abitanti della città avrebbero partecipato alla celebrazione. “Forse darà l’annuncio dopo la mia orazione”, pensò Huatli. “Forse oggi finalmente dichiarerà che ho fatto abbastanza per guadagnarmi il titolo che tutta la città associa già al mio nome.” Una figura si affacciò oltre il montante della stalla e incrociò lo sguardo di Huatli. L’uomo, che aveva l’aspetto di uno dei sacerdoti che presiedevano alla cerimonia, le stava facendo cenno. “Puoi farcela”, ricordò Huatli a se stessa. Il dinosauro ruggì condividendo la sua emozione. La cavaliera strinse le gambe sui fianchi della bestia e lo zampartiglio uscì dalla stalla. Il sole era caldo come una fucina e le urla della folla erano più assordanti del ruggito di qualsiasi dinosauro. Migliaia di cittadini dell’Impero del Sole si spostarono per fare largo a Huatli, accogliendola con un applauso. La città intorno a loro scintillava nel riflesso della luce del sole di mezzogiorno sulle pareti d’ambra. La folla riunita nella piazza, dapprima rivolta verso il Tempio del Sole Ardente per ascoltare il discorso dell’imperatore, si era ora voltata per acclamare Huatli mentre avanzava al galoppo verso la maestosa scalinata che conduceva al palco. La sua cavalcatura corse in linea perfettamente retta tra le due ali di folla, attraversando arcate così alte da consentire il passaggio indisturbato dei dinosauri dal collo lungo e calpestando lastre di pietra così resistenti da sostenere il peso dei codaspina più imponenti. Davanti a lei, in cima alle scale del tempio, Huatli scorse l’imperatore che l’aspettava in piedi: la sua mano era tesa in un gesto di benvenuto e, anche da lontano, riusciva a vedere l’ampio sorriso sul suo volto. La folla iniziò a scandire il suo nome. Huatli sorrise e sentì che era il momento giusto per mostrare a tutti il suo trofeo. Sollevò in alto la spada sottratta al nemico e la folla esultò ancora più forte. L’arma era leggera e sottile, adatta più a rapide stilettate che a tagli profondi, e portava saldata su un lato una pacchiana rosa nera. E pensare che quegli artigiani di bassa lega si credevano conquistatori... Il dinosauro si fermò davanti alla scalinata del tempio e Huatli smontò, la spada ancora levata in alto. Alzò lo sguardo verso l’imperatore e salì le scale del tempio. Quel luogo di culto era stato eretto sulle fondamenta di un tempio più antico, il quale a sua volta sorgeva su rovine ancora più remote. La sua storia era paragonabile a quella dell’Impero del Sole stesso: era l’ultima manifestazione di una terra i cui sovrani si contendevano costantemente il potere e costruivano i loro regni sulle rovine del passato, raggiungendo vette più alte a ogni nuova generazione. Nonostante gli Araldi del Fiume un tempo avessero controllato il continente, sotto la guida del nuovo imperatore l’Impero del Sole aveva cementato il suo potere sul territorio. Apatzec Intli III era responsabile non solo di tale riaffermazione di predominio, ma anche delle mire espansionistiche che si erano diffuse nell’Impero dopo la morte di sua madre, avvenuta molti anni prima. Mentre la precedente imperatrice si era limitata a preoccuparsi della cura dello stato, il suo erede ambiva a dimostrarsi araldo di una nuova era di gloria per l’Impero del Sole. Huatli non aveva mai incontrato la madre dell’imperatore, ma ammirava la determinazione di Apatzec. La guerriera si era fatta notare salendo di rango tra le fila della sua guardia personale e, dopo anni di devoto servizio, era diventata la sua consigliera strategica più fidata. Giunta in cima alla scalinata, Huatli si voltò e presentò la spada della Legione del Vespro alla folla sottostante, che esultò dinanzi al bottino di guerra. L’imperatore Apatzec si avvicinò, fiancheggiato da sacerdoti su entrambi i lati, e Huatli gli consegnò la spada. Il sovrano appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Huatli sorridendole, poi si rivolse al popolo di Pachatupa radunato nella piazza. “Cittadini! Vi presento la condottiera dello squadrone che ha trionfato mettendo in fuga gli invasori della Costa del Sole. Lei e i suoi guerrieri hanno scacciato la Legione del Vespro dalle nostre coste e questa mattina hanno fatto ritorno a casa, sani e salvi. Le mie parole non possono rendere giustizia alla sua vittoria. Ascoltate e ammirate la valorosa grazia di Huatli!” La folla esplose in grida di giubilo. Huatli sorrise, estese una mano senza tremare, poi abbassò il palmo con la sicurezza datale dall’esperienza. La folla tacque e la condottiera lanciò un rapido incantesimo per amplificare la sua voce a un volume risonante. “L’hai provato mille volte, puoi farcela.” “Kinjalli, ascolta il mio appello! È giunta l’ora di risvegliare i dormienti, Di trafiggere l’ombra d’oriente Che minaccia di offuscare il resto dei nostri giorni. Tilonalli, ascolta il mio appello! Accendi i cuori dei tuoi figli col fuoco, Perché possiamo essere l’alba che sorge Per immolare il Vespro. Con il Triplice Sole sul capo E queste preghiere sulle labbra, I vostri prodi guerrieri hanno avvolto in un fatale fulgore Gli infedeli sulle nostre coste. In sella ai nostri zampartiglio, codacorazza e cornifrangiati, Abbiamo cavalcato per un fine glorioso: Ammonire i nemici dagli occhi di squalo Bramosi di ciò che vi spetta di diritto. Li abbiamo incontrati sulla sabbia, Le fauci grondanti malignità e le spade innalzate, Ma i seguaci dell’ombra non hanno potuto resisterci. Presto la loro empietà ha abbandonato le nostre coste. Oggi torniamo e vi esortiamo a ricordare: Il vostro Impero è la luce. Niente incute nel Vespro tanto terrore Come il sorgere del Sole.” La folla esultò di nuovo con un roboante applauso. L’imperatore Apatzec guardò Huatli con un sorriso di approvazione. La guerriera rispose con un cenno di gratitudine. L’imperatore fece un passo avanti e parlò con voce amplificata da un leggero alone di magia. “La piccola vittoria di oggi segna anche l’inizio della prossima fase della nostra espansione.” La folla si calmò: si trattava di una notizia importante. “Avrà intenzione di conferirmi il mantello adesso?” “Respingendo l’Alleanza di Bronzo e la Legione del Vespro dalla nostra costa orientale, abbiamo dimostrato di essere pronti a reclamare il sud”, annunciò Apatzec. Parlava con l’esperta eloquenza di un sovrano e la sicurezza di un conquistatore. “I nostri guerrieri non sono mai stati più preparati e con la forza del Sole Ardente bandiremo la Legione del Vespro dal nostro continente!” La folla esultò e Apatzec fece un cenno a Huatli, che sentì un piccolo tuffo al cuore: quel momento sarebbe stato perfetto per annunciare il suo titolo. Salutò la folla con un gesto di congedo, si voltò e seguì l’imperatore nel tempio. Il sovrano ordinò agli altri sacerdoti di uscire e si sfilò il mantello ornamentale. Huatli si sedette su un cuscino al centro della sala; l’imperatore si sedette di fronte a lei e sorrise. “Grazie per aver condiviso il tuo dono, Huatli. Il nostro impero ha bisogno della tua voce.” “Sono felice di potermi rendere utile, Imperatore Apatzec.” L’imperatore voltò la spada della Legione del Vespro che teneva ancora in mano e la sorresse con uno sguardo di disprezzo che gli increspò le narici. “Pacchiana, vero?”, commentò. “Viene da chiedersi come abbiano conquistato un intero continente con queste.” “Hanno usato anche i loro denti, sire.” Sul viso di Huatli si aprì un ampio sorriso. “Purtroppo per loro, i nostri sono molto più affilati.” “Senza dubbio.” L’imperatore sorrise a Huatli, che rimase in silenzio, attendendo con pazienza che il sovrano parlasse. Apatzec le disse l’ultima cosa che la guerriera si aspettava di sentire. “Non ti manderò a combattere al sud.” Huatli cercò di nascondere il suo disappunto. “Mi era stata promessa un’altra missione prima di poter ottenere il mantello da poetessa guerriera”, gli ricordò, sforzandosi di mantenere un’espressione neutra sul volto. L’imperatore Apatzec scosse gravemente il capo. “Sapevo che avresti detestato l’idea.” “Non detesto l’idea”, rispose la guerriera serrando la mano in una morsa d’acciaio. “All’Impero del Sole servi qui, a Pachatupa. Potrebbero approdare altri invasori sulle coste orientali.” “Siete a conoscenza di informazioni che io ignoro?” L’imperatore aggrottò la fronte. “Sono solo dicerie, ma temo un duplice attacco da parte dell’Alleanza di Bronzo e della Legione del Vespro a breve. Tu e il tuo squadrone continuerete a pattugliare la costa e a respingere eventuali invasori, mentre il nostro esercito sarà impegnato a sud durante il prossimo mese. Partirai per la tua missione la settimana prossima.” “Comprendo, sire.” L’imperatore fece una pausa e sospirò. “Odio pensare agli ordini che avrebbe dato mia madre.” “Proteggere le città e continuare a cercare quella che abbiamo perso, immagino?” Apatzec annuì, sollevando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso. “Sarebbe più facile trovare una pantera volante che un’intera città perduta. È meglio concentrarsi su ciò che è reale, Huatli. Su ciò che possiamo vedere e sentire. Inseguendo dei fantasmi, finiremo solo per girare a vuoto. Prepara il tuo squadrone e assicurati di scrivere un altro bel poema mentre sarai in missione.” Il cuore di Huatli sussultò: dopotutto, era ancora in lizza per il titolo. Apatzec si inchinò e la cavaliera rispose piegando il capo a sua volta. Un mese più tardi, una voce interessante giunse all’orecchio di Huatli. Alcuni esploratori avevano avvistato una nave dell’Alleanza di Bronzo al largo della costa. Non appena poté, Huatli sellò la sua cavalcatura e si diresse nella giungla accompagnata da Inti. Sovrastati da una coltre di fiori, branchi di dinosauri dal collo lungo si spostavano per fare largo ai due guerrieri in sella ai loro zampartiglio. “Secondo le informazioni ricevute, erano accampati nei pressi dell’affioramento”, gridò Inti per sovrastare il rumore delle zampe dei dinosauri. I rampicanti sferzavano l’armatura di Huatli mentre sfrecciava attraverso la giungla. Raddrizzò la schiena sulla sella e iniziò a formulare un incantesimo per evocare rinforzi. Sentì la magia accendersi dentro di lei come una piccola luce che si irradiava dal petto. Qualche secondo più tardi, sentì un frastuono di zampe al trotto e si ritrovò circondata da dinosauri bipedi. In pochi istanti, si era creata una scia di creature che seguiva Huatli e Inti. Ai piccoli mangiauova si unirono codacorazza e cornifrangiati: tutti si muovevano compatti con lo stesso obiettivo, tallonando le cavalcature dei guerrieri imperiali. Huatli ordinò al branco di continuare a seguirli, lo rincuorò con la sua magia e lo assicurò che nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male. “Huatli! Davanti a noi!”, gridò Inti indicando una radura nel punto in cui il delta del fiume incontrava il mare. Vele rosso fuoco si stagliavano violente contro il cielo azzurro, mentre sulla spiaggia era ammassata una grande pila di casse e rifornimenti. Il branco e i condottieri si fermarono nella fitta striscia di giungla dove gli alberi incontravano la sabbia. Huatli e Inti osservarono la nave con trepidazione. “Niente equipaggio”, osservò Inti a voce bassa. Huatli annuì. “Devono essere andati in esplorazione. Io distruggerò le attrezzature; quando vedi i loro rifornimenti incendiarsi, respingi i pirati lungo la spiaggia e verso la nave.” “D’accordo”, rispose Inti. Voltò lo sguardo su Huatli e le fece un cenno con il capo. “Fai attenzione, cugina.” “Anche tu.” Inti si inoltrò nella giungla e Huatli spinse la cavalcatura sulla spiaggia, ordinando al resto del branco di rimanere nascosto tra gli alberi. Il dinosauro avanzò silenziosamente sulla sabbia e in un attimo Huatli si ritrovò accanto al mucchio di rifornimenti. Stappò una fiaschetta che portava al fianco e ne versò il contenuto dall’odore pungente sulle casse. Poi estrasse una piccola pietra scura dall’armatura e la strofinò contro l’acciaio della sua spada. Le scintille volarono sul legno secco delle casse, che si incendiarono quasi all’istante. Huatli rinfonderò la spada e tornò al galoppo verso la giungla. Si fermò nel punto da cui era partita, nascosta tra la spiaggia e la giungla. I membri dell’equipaggio stavano uscendo allo scoperto, gettati nel panico dal fumo che si innalzava dalle loro razioni e attrezzature. Ma quelli che stavano correndo non erano abbastanza. “Stanateli e portateli sulla spiaggia”, ordinò Huatli con gli occhi illuminati dalla magia. Un fruscio pervase la giungla, poi una decina di uomini, orchi e goblin dell’Alleanza di Bronzo gridarono mentre i dinosauri evocati li incalzavano verso la sabbia. I pirati uscirono allo scoperto, barcollando e sbattendo le palpebre al sole, solo per ritrovarsi increduli davanti al rogo. Corsero disperati verso le fiamme, cercando in ogni modo di estinguerle. Huatli vide Inti in lontananza e sorrise. Fischiò e il cugino la raggiunse al trotto, facendosi largo in groppa al destriero nel fitto delle felci e degli alberi costieri, al riparo dalla vista dei pirati. “Qui abbiamo finito”, disse Huatli, accennando con il capo all’equipaggio terrorizzato che cercava già di tornare verso la nave. “Vai a cercare dell’acqua potabile. Ho la gola secca.” Inti fece girare la cavalcatura e si inoltrò nella giungla. Con un colpetto sui fianchi, Huatli spronò il suo dinosauro al trotto e si avviò costeggiando la spiaggia. All’improvviso, qualcosa fece ribaltare il destriero di Huatli, che cadde a terra con un tonfo doloroso. La cavaliera balzò in piedi e vide il dinosauro agonizzare a terra, le zampe serrate in catene incandescenti che gli ustionavano le scaglie. Quando l’origine delle catene si rivelò, il terrore mozzò il respiro di Huatli: un mostro torreggiante stava uscendo da dietro un albero. Aveva la corporatura di un fabbro, ma la testa era quella di un animale che Huatli aveva visto solo nei dintorni dei forti della Legione del Vespro... Forse un toro? Pesanti catene di ferro gli avvolgevano il petto, che sembrava irradiare luce e calore come una fornace, mentre dal muso fuoriusciva un flusso costante di vapore. Huatli si gettò sulla catena nel disperato tentativo di aiutare la sua cavalcatura, ma il nemico sbuffò con una furia sprezzante e sciolse la zampa del dinosauro. Il metallo si sollevò da solo, poi scattò di nuovo, avvolgendosi intorno al collo del destriero gemente. La catena si strinse con uno scricchiolio raccapricciante e l’animale morì all’istante. Huatli balzò in piedi sguainando la spada. Non si preoccupò di nascondere il disgusto sul suo volto: aveva cavalcato quel dinosauro per anni. Un mostro che agiva con tanta crudeltà meritava di pagarne le conseguenze. “Come ti chiami?!”, gridò. La bestia stese le braccia: le catene roventi sciolsero la morsa intorno al collo del dinosauro e, strisciando, si avvolsero intorno alle sue braccia, pronte a colpire ancora. Nella gola bruciava un fuoco innaturale e le narici esalavano vapore. “Sono il temibile pirata Angrath”, disse, “e cerco il Sole Immortale”. Huatli scoppiò in una risata. “Sciocco! Credi di essere l’unico?” La sua voce aveva un accento che Huatli non riusciva a riconoscere. “Se non sai dirmi dove trovare il Sole Immortale, cavaliera, saprai almeno morire.” Dal suo braccio destro scattò una catena. Huatli la schivò, sentendola bruciare a un palmo dal viso. Poi recuperò l’equilibrio e corse verso Angrath, l’arma levata e i muscoli tesi. Tentò di colpirlo, sferrando un fendente basso con la lama curva e mirando ai tendini, ma il calore emanato dal pirata era insopportabile a distanza ravvicinata. La guerriera indietreggiò, sollevando un pugno di foglie secche e terriccio mentre schivava di nuovo la catena. Si era allontanata appena in tempo per evitare un altro colpo, quando il mostro scagliò una seconda catena che le si avvinghiò al piede e la sbatté a terra con una ferocia che le tolse il respiro. La catena era incandescente e la bruciava anche attraverso gli spessi schinieri d’acciaio. Si piegò in avanti, raccogliendo tutta la forza di cui era capace per tentare di spezzare la catena con la spada. Angrath avanzò con aria indifferente e gli occhi avvolti in un fuoco furente. Huatli si dimenò disperatamente e finalmente riuscì ad allentare la catena. Nessun pirata combatteva con quella furia cieca, nessun Araldo del Fiume avrebbe ucciso con tanta noncuranza e nessun soldato della Legione del Vespro era così imprevedibile. Huatli si sentì confusa e disorientata: non aveva mai affrontato un nemico come quello. “Huatli?!” La cavaliera girò la testa di scatto: sentendo il trambusto della lotta, Inti doveva essere tornato sui suoi passi e ora osservava la scena con orrore dal fitto della giungla. Angrath si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato e Huatli saltò in piedi, lanciandosi all’attacco. Con la lama stretta in una mano, spostò il peso in avanti e cercò di far perdere l’equilibrio al pirata con una fulminea spazzata a gamba tesa. Funzionò: Angrath cadde a terra con un fragoroso tonfo e, mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi, Huatli menò un fendente che aprì uno squarcio netto nel petto dell’avversario. L’uomo dalla testa di toro ruggì dal dolore e scagliò un’altra catena verso Huatli. La guerriera si mosse con leggerezza, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, e schivò l’attacco con sinuosa sicurezza; poi sfruttò l’impeto del movimento per convogliarne l’energia nell’altro piede e sferrare un potente calcio nel mento del nemico. Angrath crollò e Huatli chiamò Inti, che stava osservando la scena in disparte a bocca aperta. “Inti! Mi serve una cavalcatura!” Alle sue spalle, sentì che Inti iniziava a evocare un nuovo dinosauro su cui avrebbe potuto fuggire. La guerriera vide una catena arroventata sollevarsi da terra per lanciarsi verso di lei e si abbassò rapidamente, piegando le gambe e spostando il peso per riuscire a evitarla. Il brusco movimento le fece perdere uno degli schinieri. “Dietro di te!”, gridò Inti, ma troppo tardi: Huatli venne colpita da dietro e cadde a faccia in giù sul manto di foglie della foresta. Angrath era di nuovo in piedi e la osservava con un’espressione torva. La cavaliera sentì un urlo e vide Inti venire strappato con violenza dal suo dinosauro. Una seconda catena avvolse improvvisamente la pelle scoperta della gamba di Huatli, che gridò sentendo la carne sfrigolare. D’improvviso, si rese conto che lei e suo cugino stavano per morire. Cercò di alzarsi e affrontare a testa alta il nemico, quando nel profondo del petto si accese una scintilla. D’un tratto, Huatli sentì che il suo corpo cominciava a disgregarsi, senza alcun dolore. Di fronte ai suoi occhi esplose un turbinio di luci e colori, un torrente di suoni le assalì le orecchie e avvertì che il suo corpo si frammentava. Era avvolta dallo splendore e dal calore e avrebbe dovuto esserne intimorita, invece era la sensazione più naturale al mondo: sentì che la sua testa si spingeva in avanti, nel colore e nella luce, e la vide. Era una città che brillava dello splendore dell’oro. Vide torri scintillanti e guglie splendenti che svettavano nel cielo, distese di metallo lucente come non ne aveva mai visto finora e, al di sopra, un flusso di magia palpitante che serpeggiava tra le nuvole come un fiume. Era magnifico. Poi, la visione svanì. La sua percezione fu riportata bruscamente alla realtà, come se una forza invisibile l’avesse trascinata indietro verso la giungla. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, quella porta che il suo sguardo aveva attraversato si era chiusa con un colpo secco, sbarrandole il passaggio. Tutto era di nuovo sospeso in un vortice di luci, colori e suoni, finché il suo corpo non si ricompose sul terreno della foresta. Frastornata dal pulsare del sangue nelle vene, Huatli si aggrappò con gli occhi allo strano simbolo che splendeva sopra di lei: un triangolo inscritto in un cerchio luminoso. Cercò di riprendere fiato. La sua paura riprese consistenza e smise di annaspare. Poi si rese conto che Angrath era ancora di fronte a lei. La fissava attonito, con le catene riavvolte intorno alle braccia e gli occhi bovini spalancati per la sorpresa. Inti era stordito, ma vivo, e anche lui osservava Huatli e il simbolo luminoso che stava svanendo sulla sua testa. Il pirata allungò un braccio e puntò il dito verso Huatli. “Anche tu sei come me!” Huatli appoggiò una mano al suolo per recuperare l’equilibrio. Il sigillo si dileguò e lei scosse la testa. Le parole le uscirono dalla bocca senza grazia né piena consapevolezza. “Non so cosa sia appena successo.” Angrath stava sorridendo, per quanto la sua testa taurina glielo permettesse. “Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come me su questo piano maledetto! Possiamo aiutarci e fuggire!” Inti era tornato in sella al suo dinosauro e aggirò rapidamente il pirata fino a portarsi dietro alla cugina. “Sali, Huatli!”, la esortò tendendole una mano. Lei lo ignorò, fissando Angrath incredula. Anche lui le stava tendendo le mani, con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto in segno di invito. Huatli sferrò un rapido fendente contro Angrath, poi saltò sulla cavalcatura di Inti e fuggirono insieme, mentre l’urlo di dolore del pirata riecheggiava in tutta la giungla. Il monologo mentale di Huatli era un infinito vortice di imprecazioni e confusione. Non era il momento per una piacevole discussione immaginaria: la sua mente annaspava tra una domanda e l’altra. “Il mio corpo SI È FRANTUMATO, e c’erano luci e colori, sarà stata una crisi o un’allucinazione, ma l’ha visto anche Angrath, quel DANNATO PIRATA, come osa pensare che potrei mai aiutarlo dopo che ha ucciso il mio dinosauro e ha tentato di uccidere anche me, SANTISSIMO SOLE, I MIEI POLMONI SI SONO DISSOLTI...” Inti nel frattempo dava voce a tutte le domande che la cavaliera stava formulando mentalmente. “Il tuo corpo! Cos’era quella magia?! Come ci sei riuscita? Ti sei allenata in segreto? E cos’era quel simbolo? Perché il pirata pensava che l’avresti aiutato?!” Huatli sussurrò una breve risposta sconclusionata. “Ho visto una città dorata.” “Cosa?!” “Inti... Credo di aver visto Orazca.” Huatli sentì che tutte le sue certezze sul mondo che la circondava stavano crollando. Non solo era stata attaccata dalla bestia più strana che avesse mai visto, ma il suo corpo si era dissolto e, per un istante, la sua coscienza aveva guardato oltre una finestra aperta, solo per essere subito riportata alla realtà. Era come cercare di stare in equilibrio su un tronco nel fiume, come se fosse tornata bambina e avesse girato in tondo fino a cadere al suolo. Non sentiva più la terra sotto i piedi e la sua percezione di tutto ciò che era reale era stata sconvolta. Scese la notte mentre raggiungevano la città e Huatli si recò direttamente alla residenza dell’imperatore. Aveva bisogno di consigli dall’unica persona che non avrebbe mai rivelato ad anima viva ciò che aveva visto. Le guardie la riconobbero immediatamente e le fecero largo nell’edificio più imponente di Pachatupa con un profondo e rispettoso inchino. Il loro sussiego rese Huatli ancora più tesa. Un servitore annunciò l’arrivo dell’imperatore Apatzec nella sala delle udienze. Un bassorilievo del sole dominava la parete più grande e il riflesso della luna splendeva sull’ambra incastonata nella pietra. L’imperatore aveva lo stesso aspetto composto di sempre, ma non indossava il consueto mantello di piume di dinosauro, che aveva lasciato il posto a una veste meno formale. “Huatli, cosa ti porta a farmi visita a quest’ora?” Il cuore della cavaliera batteva ancora così forte che sembrò farle un livido dentro il petto. “Ho visto qualcosa che non ho compreso.” “In sogno?”, chiese l’imperatore. La sua espressione aspra tradiva la sua scarsa considerazione dei sogni. “No. Sarei la prima a non crederci se non l’avessi visto con i miei occhi.” L’imperatore si portò una mano alla bocca con aria pensosa. “Dimmi cos’è accaduto.” Si sedettero come vecchi amici e Huatli raccontò l’incidente come meglio poté. L’imperatore ascoltò pazientemente. Di tanto in tanto, sorseggiava la cioccolata che si era fatto portare quando aveva capito che sarebbe stata una storia appassionante e annuiva in segno di comprensione a ogni nuova rivelazione del racconto di Huatli. “Che sensazione hai provato?”, chiese. “È stato come se non mi fosse permesso andarmene. Come se avessi dinanzi a me una porta aperta, ma potessi solo dare una sbirciata prima di essere risucchiata indietro.” “Qualcosa ti impediva di allontanarti? E siamo solo Inti e io a sapere cos’è successo?” “Sì e sì, Imperatore.” “Chiamami Apatzec. Non indosso il mantello.” Huatli gli rivolse uno sguardo esausto. L’imperatore scosse il capo e sorrise. “Sei straordinariamente coraggiosa, Huatli.” “Con il dovuto rispetto, Imperatore, non mi sento così coraggiosa.” L’imperatore Apatzec appoggiò la tazza e la osservò con uno sguardo pensoso. “Il Sole si esprime in tre diversi aspetti: creatività, distruzione e sostentamento. I tuoi doni sono stati accesi dai primi due e sembra che tu debba esplorare l’ultimo.” “Sire, che volete dire?” L’imperatore sembrava entusiasta. “Mia madre era testarda e antiquata. Preferiva rincorrere favole nella giungla piuttosto che rinsaldare attivamente il suo potere. Tuttavia, sebbene ritenga che sarebbe una follia inviare il nostro intero esercito alla ricerca del potere racchiuso a Orazca, non credo sarebbe sciocco inviare la nostra cavaliera più abile, specialmente ora che il destino la sta chiamando in ogni caso.” “ Imperatore...?” “Ciò che hai visto è la prova che sei degna di indossare quel mantello. Huatli dell’Impero del Sole, la città dorata che hai intravisto può essere solo la città perduta di Orazca. Devi partire e trovare il modo di nutrire il nostro impero con il potere che essa racchiude.” Le mani di Huatli erano serrate in pugni per l’apprensione. “Ma i poeti guerrieri non affrontano spedizioni, vostra eccellenza. Io non avrei dovuto affrontare una spedizione!” “Ma l’hai fatto. Quindi la poetessa guerriera lo farà.” Huatli rimase a bocca aperta. Voleva davvero dire ciò che aveva appena detto? L’imperatore si alzò e camminò verso l’altro lato della sala. Prese un elmo da un gancio sulla parete e si diresse verso Huatli. Era l’elmo di un poeta guerriero. Il cuore di Huatli cominciò a palpitare. Apatzec era raggiante d’orgoglio. “Huatli, il titolo di poetessa guerriera sarà tuo se troverai la città dorata di Orazca.” Huatli esalò un sospiro incerto. Tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato ora dipendeva esclusivamente da questo: trovare un luogo sospeso tra mito e realtà. L’imperatore girò l’elmo che aveva in mano. La luce delle lampade nella sala si rifletté sull’ambra dell’elmo, illuminando il suo volto con un caldo riverbero dorato. “Si apre una nuova era per il nostro impero. Nessun altro poeta guerriero nella nostra storia ha avuto una visione della città dorata.” Il suo viso si schiuse in un ampio sorriso. “Questo significa che anche il mio regno è speciale.” Huatli sorrise a sua volta e si alzò in piedi. Raddrizzò le spalle e guardò l’imperatore negli occhi. “Troverò Orazca, Imperatore, e recupererò il Sole Immortale che essa racchiude per la gloria dell’Impero del Sole.” Apatzec ricambiò il sorriso. “Domani splenderà una nuova alba sul nostro impero, poetessa guerriera.” La residenza dei cavalieri era separata dal resto della città da un semplice muro. Lì, Huatli e i suoi compagni d’armi si addestravano, mangiavano, dormivano e pianificavano la difesa della città. Altri reggimenti si dedicavano alla conquista e all’espansione dell’impero, ma qui la preoccupazione principale era proteggere i territori già controllati dall’Impero del Sole. Huatli era cresciuta qui, con genitori amorevoli che erano stati cavalieri prima di lei. Era l’unica casa che avesse mai conosciuto e ne aveva memorizzato ogni singolo angolo e passaggio. Ora stava scivolando attraverso uno di quei passaggi. “Huatli?” Inti la osservava da dietro l’angolo, la fronte corrugata per la preoccupazione. “Hai detto all’imperatore quello che hai visto?” Huatli annuì. Suo cugino, non sapendo che altro fare, annuì a sua volta. “Beh... bene. Ora ti senti meglio?” Huatli scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle, una disperata combinazione di gesti che riflettevano il suo stato emotivo. “Sì. No”, confessò. Inti le cinse le spalle e la ricondusse nella sala comune dei guerrieri. Era vuota e silenziosa; il resto del reggimento si era ritirato nei dormitori ore prima. Le versò una bevanda dall’aroma intenso e acidulo e dall’aspetto sgradevolmente lattiginoso. Se faceva bene allo spirito, come insisteva Inti, Huatli era convinta che quella fosse la sua unica virtù. Inti attese che sua cugina ne bevesse qualche sorso e recuperasse il controllo della respirazione, poi iniziò a preparare un impiastro per la bruciatura sulla gamba. “Sei sicura di quello che hai visto prima? Quando hai... fatto quel...” Inti fece un gesto con una mano sopra la testa, alludendo come poté all’evento del sigillo accaduto qualche ora prima. Huatli annuì. “Ho visto una città dorata.” Deglutì e rivolse lo sguardo a Inti. Lui la fissò serio, mentre le spalmava l’impiastro sulla caviglia. “Hai visto una città dorata?” Huatli sentì una vampata colorarle le guance. “Sì.” Inti avvolse una benda pulita intorno all’impiastro e si sedette, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Poco dopo, ruppe il suo silenzio. “Era la città dorata?” Huatli rispose scuotendo la testa, desolata. “Nessuno sa che aspetto abbia Orazca, quindi presumo che fosse la città dorata.” “Giusto.” Inti fece schioccare la lingua, tradendo la sua irrequietezza, e riavvolse il resto della benda che teneva mano. “L’imperatore ti ha chiesto di trovarla?” “Mi ha detto che otterrò il titolo di poetessa guerriera se scopro dove si trova la città.” Inti era visibilmente sorpreso. Esalò un lungo sospiro e annuì. “Una bella ricompensa.” “Lo so bene.” Inti tornò a sedersi sullo sgabello. Huatli stese il piede e si sedette di fronte a lui. Suo cugino iniziò a sbendarle la caviglia, scoprendo la pelle ormai guarita. Tutta la pratica con la magia curativa gli era stata utile. Huatli fece un respiro profondo. “Inti, non ho mai avuto una responsabilità così grande prima d’ora. Non voglio andarci da sola.” “Ma non devi”, disse Inti. “Puoi portare me e Teyeuh. Ti accompagneremo a destinazione sana e salva.” “Non so come arrivarci...?” La frase, di nuovo intrisa di trepidazione, suonò come una domanda. Inti scrollò le spalle con uno sguardo d’intesa. “Gli Araldi del Fiume lo sanno. Altrimenti perché difenderebbero il loro territorio con tanto zelo?” Huatli abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento. “Mi sono addestrata per tutta la vita con questo obiettivo in mente, ma intraprendere un viaggio verso una città sospesa tra mito e realtà non faceva parte degli accordi.” “Tu vuoi andarci? O vuoi solo il mantello che ti apparterrà se trionferai?”, chiese Inti. La risposta le strinse la gola e Huatli si sorprese della sua reazione istintiva, ma diede comunque voce a quel pensiero. “Voglio trovare la città.” Il cuore le guizzava nel petto. L’idea di diventare esploratrice era spaventosa, un concetto completamente estraneo a tutto ciò che aveva sempre pensato di poter essere. Tuttavia, non riusciva a nascondere la trepidazione che provava al pensiero di fare qualcosa di diverso da ciò che le era familiare. “Non ho mai pensato di poter essere diversa da ciò che sono, Inti. Voglio essere di più che le due opzioni di un titolo.” “Lo sei già, cugina”, disse Inti alzandosi in piedi. “Troverò Teyeuh e la informerò. Saremo pronti a partire all’alba per cercare un Araldo del Fiume che ci guidi.” Inti s’incamminò verso l’armeria, si fermò e si voltò a guardarla. “Poetessa guerriera divinatrice?” Huatli rifletté per un istante. “Poetessa guerriera viaggiatrice?”, ribatté. Inti valutò il suggerimento e replicò con un terzo. “ Poetessa guerriera sparitrice condottiera di spedizioni?” “Non esiste un elmo per quel titolo, Inti.” “Non ancora”, rispose lui con un sorriso. Inti si allontanò e Huatli rimase sola. Era terrorizzata ed entusiasta allo stesso tempo: si trovava ad affrontare la sfida più ardua di tutta la sua vita. Così sorrise. Dopo un po’, si diresse al suo dormitorio. Si stese sull’amaca e guardò in alto, cercando di ricordare i colori, le luci e i suoni in cui si era immersa prima. Aveva sentito ogni frammento di se stessa illuminarsi e spezzarsi ma, nonostante avesse visto il suo corpo dissolversi, neppure una piccola parte di lei ne era stata intimorita. Ricordava anzi di aver provato una sensazione di euforia in quel momento. Si portò una mano al petto e chiuse gli occhi, rammentando la luce del sole che brillava vivida e radiosa sui tetti d’oro della città e il blu brillante dei fiumi che fluttuavano tra le nuvole nel cielo sopra di lei. Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere. Non era una veggente, eppure l’aveva visto. Non era una viaggiatrice, eppure la sua missione era viaggiare. Huatli aveva due doni e nessuno di questi sembrava avere a che fare con il destino che l’attendeva. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmare la sua mente agitata. I suoi sogni erano screziati d’oro e splendevano dei colori di un luogo diverso da qualsiasi altro che avesse visitato. Il sogno mutò, si trasformò, divenne più una profezia che una visione onirica e la cavaliera vide se stessa come sarebbe diventata un giorno. Era una guerriera e un’oratrice. E ora era anche un’esploratrice. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web